pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Forces Rifle
|Level required = Level 22 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 }} The Secret Forces Rifle, commonly abbreviated as the "SFR", is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It shares the same parts as the Hellraiser, but it has a grey body, with a 4x scope, magazine, handle, and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and laser sight. The laser is currently useless and is just for decoration. The silencer actually works, as the gun is more quiet than other guns without silencers. It is held slightly lower than the Hellraiser. Strategy The Secret Forces Rifle has high lethality, high rate of fire, high capacity, and medium-high weight. Tips *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's crosshairs can get large after a long rate of fire, but returns quickly back to normal afterwards. Try burst-firing to maintain accuracy. *It is also useful for close range strafing due to the large crosshairs making it handy for close range fights. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. Counters *Use a weapon with a high rate of fire and try to get as close as possible. 4x scopes are useless in close quarters. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The silencer might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous target. *Approach them with a high damage weapon, such as the "Predator" (or other shotguns), the Trapper, and the Solar Power Cannon. *Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. That way, the weapon can become inaccurate. Skins : | |Its grey body, silencer, shoulder stock, handle and scope turn golden and shiny. |105 |3K |Adamant }} Theme N/A Supported Maps * Shooting Range * Mafia Mansion Weapon Setups Have a backup weapon with a fast firing rate, if engaged in a prolonged fight. Trivia * It is based off of the XM8 Assault Rifle. ** The Hellraiser is also based off of the same rifle. ** This was also the first non-upgraded weapon based on the same platform as another weapon in its category. *The Rifle Soldiers in the Megalopolis campaign level wield it. *It is the second most expensive weapon in gems in the Primary section, which costs 315 . The most expensive being the Impulse Rifle, which costs 450 . *This weapon was unlocked at level 27 along with the, Dual Hawks, Storm Hammer, "Bastion" and "Sunrise". **However, it is now unlocked at level 22. *In the description it says that it is silent, but in reality, it emits a low-pitched sound, much like a silenced gun in real-life. *It is the only weapon with a golden skin that costs gem. *Along with Combat Yo-Yo, the Portable Death Moon and a handful of other weapons, this gun can be rented for free for two or three battles, then can be bought at a discounted price. *When shooting this gun, it sounded the guy knocking the glass, yeah... Something like that. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-20.png|The Secret Forces Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-23.png|The 4X scope of the Secret Forces Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Rentable Weapons